A Dark Love
by Pure-hearted1
Summary: Ezekiel knows loneliness like an old friend. He's shunned and denied existence because he is a monster. Ally Green is a grad student who happened to meet Ezekiel by chance. That is when his whole world changed. She was the first to care for him in his life. Now he feels the emotions long forgotten coming back. Will he figure them out, or will the mystery man get Ally first?
1. Prologue

Hey there! This is my first time publishing on this site, so I'm a bit excited and nervous to do this. I also have this same story on DeviantArt with a few more chapters if you want to read it there. This is a story I collaborated on with my friend EverStarcatcher, a rising star on DeviantArt. She also has some drawings of Ezekiel and Ally, so go check them out if you want. Constructive criticism is really helpful for a novice like me. I may go over this with my friend, but there are things that we might not have caught before I put it up. Just tell me, and I'll fix it ASAP. Now without further ado, my first published story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezekiel. He belongs to whoever the genius is that did create him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Ally's POV

I gasped at the sight of Ezekiel. He was terrifying. His entire body was black, except for his head, which was extremely pale. It reminded me of the color of new bed sheets. An awful, curling, trembling smile was fixed upon his face. His red eyes bore into me, but within their eerie glow, I saw a longing. Desperation? Loneliness... I could see it in his eyes, now that I focused on them. He was so _lonely_, all by himself with this sorry willow tree. My terror was slowly replaced with pity. I don't know much about feelings, but I do know what loneliness is like. Perhaps that's why he'd contacted me. He was monstrous, but he still had a heart, didn't he? My mother had always taught me that people, deep down, just want to be loved. Surely that applied to him? Yes. _Yes_, it did. Overcome with emotion I felt myself sprint forward and wrap my arms around him tightly.

Ezekiel's POV

I gasped at the sudden sensation of arms around me. For a moment, everything vanished and all I knew was Ally's embrace. Embrace. _Love_. So, this is what it felt like? This girl...she- she cares about me. I could feel the warmth of her skin tightly pressed against my own. Why? _Why_ does she care? She's doing this of her own free will; I'm not forcing her to... I hadn't even noticed that my arms had been wrapped around her until her soft hair brushed against them. Her feelings were genuine and overwhelming. It's so...wonderful..._beautiful_... Tears began to unwittingly fall from my eyes.

Ally's POV

I smiled as I felt his arms slowly wrap around me, gently at first, as though he feared he would break me like fine china. Then I gasped as they gripped me with such an unspoken sense of desperation. For a moment everything was silent, then I felt him softly shake and faint sobs carried into my ears. I knew he was crying when my cheeks began to feel damp. After a few minutes of listening to this, I broke the silence with a simple, meaningful question, "How long has it been since someone's shown you kindness?"

Ezekiel's POV

Kindness? When was the last time I felt _that_? I don't think I ever really felt it. Suddenly, I was aware of a soft beating in my chest. My heart? I never experienced this before. Not before Ally. No, I can't do this. She's not like all the others, the ones that feared me and saw me as a monster. I want her to stay with me; I can't bear the thought of her dead. She's my only ray of hope in this dark and dreary world of mine. She's _mine_.

Ally's POV

After a while of just hugging one another, I tried to get out because of his arms gripping me too tight. But Ezekiel only held onto me tighter when he realized I wanted to let go. "Pl-Please...don't leave me. Stay, _please_," he said with such a pitiful tone, like a child who got a beating. "Don't worry Ezekiel. I'm not leaving, promise." "Promise?" he echoed with hope clear in his voice. "Cross my heart. I'll see you tomorrow." I felt Ezekiel's grip soften and I slowly stepped out of our hug. "Bye, see you tomorrow," I said as I looked directly in his eyes. I waved at him as I skipped back home from the willow tree. I watched as he stared at me until I couldn't see him. When I looked back, Ezekiel was gone, and I assumed that he went back into the tree branches.

Ezekiel's POV

"I have a heart beat," I said quietly to myself, as I brought a hand up to my chest to feel the serene sensation. It wasn't hollow anymore, my chest. I never knew I had a heart in the first place. But now I feel a slight ache in it. Why? I need her. I need Ally so much right now. I can't wait to see her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Our Bond

**Chapter 1: Our Bond**

Ally's POV

It's been some time after I first met Ezekiel that night. Just as I promised, I went back the next evening, hoping that I would see him again. As I approached the willow, I could see the outline of his body standing in front of the tree. I smiled and quickly ran to him, tackling him in a fierce hug. He probably never had someone who cared about him as I do. I wonder just how long he's been alone, looking for someone, _anyone_, to help take away his loneliness. He was so _happy_ when he saw me coming out of the forest. I just smiled and accepted his even fiercer hug. "Ally, you came," he said with a tone of such happiness you would've thought that he was a small child receiving the _greatest_ treat he had ever gotten in his in life. I guess, in a way, he had. He had me. "I promised I would, didn't I?" I questioned him playfully. He just smiled and started leading me all over the field, flying in the clouds. We have a close relationship with one another now. It's like we were childhood friends catching up with each other. I enjoy every moment I have with Ezekiel, and I know he feels the same. My sweet, beloved 'guardian angel'.

Ezekiel's POV

I'm so happy now. I never thought someone like me could ever find a friend, _especially_ with someone like Ally. Ally Green. A wonderful, kind, loving person who never fears me. How- _How_ am I deserving of the affection she shows me? I watch over her all the time to make sure she's safe and that _no one_ takes her away from me. I can't _bear_ the thought of ever losing her in any way. I think I would go mad. I try my best not to kill anymore because of her. I don't want her to see me as a monster as everyone else had. She's the only one who ever really saw my pain. I'll cherish her. I won't let her out of my arms.

Ally's POV

'Man, this homework is _insane_!' I thought to myself as I entered my apartment and dropped my bag on the couch. 'Geez, one would think the teachers are _trying_ to make us zombies with no life.' I looked over at the clock and smiled. 11:13. Every night at 11:30 Ezekiel always shows up here ever since I invited him over, saying that it would be faster if we met at my place. I don't actually care where we meet as long as I get to see him. I wouldn't even mind if he would just stay here. I've offered a few times, and every time he declined, saying that it would be inconvenient for _me_. I never did understand how he thought it would be inconvenient for me when I just worry about him. I heard a tapping by the window after some time passed.

'_Tap_' '_Tap_' '_Tap_' our little 'entry password' as you might call it. I rushed over to the window, opened the curtains, and saw Ezekiel there, flying in front of it. I smiled and quickly unlocked the window to let him inside. "Hi, Ally. How was your day? No one tried to bother you, did they?" he asked in a quiet voice. "No, Ezekiel. No one bothered me. My day's been well, except for the fact we got a _ton_ of homework. I'm just happy that it's not due 'til another two weeks." Everyday he would ask me the same questions, a little routine now. I never minded because I didn't see any reason as to. I was always honest in answering his questions because he would worry if I was hiding something. I can't say that I'm the greatest actress in lying. "OK, that's good. I don't want you to be bothered by anyone." he said, relief evident in his voice.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm being watched by someone, but I never told him. Even though it kinda felt creepy at first, I soon realized that it was a familiar presence following me. If I listened closely, I could hear the soft buzz of wings. _Ezekiel's_ wings. I never told him that I knew he followed me around to wherever I went in the time we weren't together. There was no reason to, in my opinion. I felt _safe_, safer than I have ever felt in my life when I knew that Ezekiel watched over me. I _knew_ this is how he showed his affections toward me. My adorable, sweet, innocent, childlike 'guardian angel'.

Ezekiel's POV

Ally seems to be in a good mood today. I know how her day went already, but sometimes I can't see her when she goes in a class without windows for me to look in. I hope she hasn't realized, and if she has, then that she doesn't hate me for doing so. I just want her safe.

"What do you wanna do now, Ezekiel? Have you eaten? I could fix you something." I heard Ally as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Could I have some apple pie, please?" I asked, a little worried if she was getting sick of me always asking for the same thing. I love her apple pies because they're always warm, even if it's been in the fridge for a few days, she'll reheat it and it still tastes as if it was fresh out of the oven. She smiled, "Sure thing. Coming up." I went to the table and sat down, waiting for her to bring the food. She came back a couple minutes later with the food and sat down with me. "Dig in Ezekiel. You're in luck. I made that earlier this morning since I knew you would ask for it." "Really? You did that for me? Why?" I couldn't help but ask the question. Why was she so kind when I thought I annoyed her when I constantly asked for the same thing? "I know what you like, and even if you keep asking for it, I will gladly take the time to make it for you, so don't you dare say anything otherwise Ezekiel." I was shocked. It always seems as if she can see through me. No one's ever noticed when I feel insecure, but then again, they were just too afraid to get a real look at me. Only Ally did, and no one else.

Ally's POV

"Oh, I remembered something. There's a new guy coming to class tomorrow. 'Supposed to be some kind of transfer, but I don't know anybody who would transfer in junior year of college, but what do I know. At least it's still the beginning of the school year," I mused to Ezekiel who already finished his apple pie in one bite. "Oh, what's his name?" he asked with a bit of caution. I inwardly smiled. He might not know it, but he's practically an open book to me. I memorized all the subtle hints in his body language, sometimes portrayed in his eyes or tone of voice. I doubt he notices it though. "I think it was Patrick. Yeah, I'm fairly certain. Well, I don't really care that much about transfers anyway."

"Hmm," he hummed quietly. I guess he's wondering what the guy is like. Maybe he's worried that he'll do something to me. I'm not worried because I know that Ezekiel will always help me with anything I need, no matter what it is. I've realized that I have very strong emotions when it concerns him. I don't really know what they are, but that's all the more fun in figuring them out. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out what to call them soon.

Ezekiel's POV

A new guy, huh? I know every single person in Ally's grade. I know the ones that hate her, want to be friends with her, those that envy her, and even those that have _feelings_ toward her. Those are the people I hate the most. They are the ones that have the most potential to steer Ally away from me. I make sure to keep a _very_ close watch on them so that they can't do anything to my Ally. I hope this new guy, Patrick, doesn't fall into that category. I'll have to keep a close eye on him. "How do you think he's gonna be, Ally?" I questioned, wanting to know if there might be a chance that Ally might have feelings for him. I don't want that. Ally is mine, and mine alone. I already give her so much freedom from what I would normally do. I won't let her heart be taken from me.

Ally's POV

I was a bit shocked when he asked that question. I didn't really _care_ that much about the weird transfer student, or guys in general. All my friends have had a least three boyfriends this year alone, not counting from the times I knew them in high school. I guess that's one reason why I don't care about them. I got tired of hearing about guys from my friends. So tired that I now ban all talk of boyfriends until _I_ get one for my own. That was _seven years_ ago when I made that rule. I've been single my whole life with not one _stupid_ interest in any guy that came my way. I knew instantly somehow when a guy tried flirting with me. I immediately told them to stop and never bother me again, and they would stomp angrily away when I rejected them. Ezekiel is the only one different in this. I _want_ to be with him, talk with him, and just be comforted with his mere presence.

"I don't care, Ezekiel. Have I ever told you my experiences with guys? I was _constantly_ getting flirted in high school, and my friends went through boyfriend after boyfriend, changing them on an average of two each month." Ezekiel looked shocked when I said that. Maybe it was from telling him about the guys flirting with me, but it went away after I said the rest of the sentence. "My interest in guys has been severely diminished to the point where I want to scream my head off when someone starts gossiping about any boy in particular," I continued on. "Funny thing though, you're the only guy not included in my system." He suddenly perked up quite a bit, and seemed to have a very faint blush across his cheeks. "Really? I'm... special?" he asked with a cute little smile starting to form on his face. I swear that it's times like these that my heart beats _twice_ as fast, and I find it difficult to breathe. I wonder why I react like this when Ezekiel smiles. It's just a smile, something I've seen him do more and more frequently now. It's just a simple smile, so why does my heart want to burst with joy each and every time he does?

Suddenly, I heard a deep rumbling of thunder in the distance. I stood from my seat and went over to the window. It seemed darker than usual around this time, and I saw some lightning flash within the sky. "Hey Ezekiel, it looks like a thunderstorm is on it's way in. Do you wanna stay here for the night?" I secretly hoped that he would say yes to my offer this time. I really don't want him to go back out there with the weather getting bad. He started to look nervous about accepting my offer. I already know what he's answer was by the way he looked at me. "_Please_ Ezekiel. Stay here tonight. You can leave as soon as the rain lets up, but I don't want to know that you're out there, alone in the cold rain. I would rather you spend the night here, a place I know that you'll be safe in. Please Ezekiel, _stay_ with me," I asked desperately. I don't want to know that he would be out there getting soaked in the rain all alone. It breaks my heart if I think that. "OK, I'll stay here. Just please smile. I don't want to see you sad," he said, looking worriedly at my face. I was tempted to ask him: Why do you look as if I'm about to cry?

Ezekiel's POV

'Oh Ally, don't look at me like that. I don't mind being in the rain. I hardly even notice the weather change that much. Please don't cry.' I thought to myself as I heard her worried voice, seemingly on the brink of tears as she pleaded with me to stay. 'Why do you sound as if you're crying my sweet Ally? Don't cry. You're too beautiful for that.' My feelings for Ally have been steadily increasing every time I meet her. I can't help but feel warm when she calls me name, or feel such joy when I see that she made an apple pie for me. I know these might seem like little things to her, but to me they were so much more. I want to tell her about these feelings I have, but I'm too afraid. What if she'll reject my feelings for her? What if she only did this out of fear? Does she really want to be with someone as ugly and monstrous as me? I shake those thoughts away. If she were afraid of me then she wouldn't call call my name in such a caring tone. She wouldn't make me pies without even asking, or asking me to stay the night at her house again and again.

~Time skip~

"So I'm guessing you don't wear Pjs, huh?" she asked after she finished her evening shower. A light blue towel was on top of her damp hair as she tried to get the remainder of the water of it. "I never wore them. I can sleep like this on the couch, if need be." She looked at me as if she wanted to say something. She kept biting the inside of her cheeks, a habit I've realized that she wants to say something, but can't figure out how. "You can tell me anything Ally. I promise I won't be upset with anything," I said as a way to help ease the tension out of her. She began to calm down some after I said that, and took a deep breath. "Do you want to sleep in my bed? The couch is way too little for you, and you know it. I wouldn't mind if you decided to sleep in my bed, you know?" I saw a small blush appear on her cheeks. She looks she pretty when she blushes like that.

I went over her words carefully in my head. I was surprised that she would offer her bed to me. "But where would you sleep? I refuse to let you sleep on the couch. You might get sick like that." She smiled. "Well seeing as I only have one bed and one couch, I think we need to share the bed. I don't have any sleeping bags, but I do have some extra blankets we could use." I was now utterly shocked. "You would sleep in the same bed as me?" I asked, the shock I felt evident in my voice as well as my face, I assumed. "I don't mind you sleeping near me. I feel safer that way. I want you to be as comfortable as I can get you." 'Oh Ally, you have no idea what your words do to my heart. How can I feel such happiness from this? What is the feeling that makes me want to be with you?'

Ally's POV

I can't _believe_ I just offered Ezekiel to sleep in the same bed with me! I knew that he would probably ask to sleep on the couch, but it's too small for his wings to fit on. 'What have you done to yourself now Ally Green!' I thought in a bit of panic. I feel a blush rising to my cheeks, but I try to smother it. No need for him to realize how embarrassing this is for me. At least I'm finally able to convince him to stay with me tonight. Maybe I can start convincing him more now that he'll know what it's like. I look at the clock to see how late it is. 12:09. Man, time really flies when I'm with Ezekiel. I think I could talk with him for hours and never notice.

"Come on, Ezekiel. Let's get ready for bed. I have to get up early for the lecture seminar tomorrow." He just nods, and timidly follows me to the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush, put on the toothpaste, and begin to brush my teeth. I notice that he hasn't done the same. I spit out the foamy toothpaste and ask him, "You've never brushed your teeth?" "No, I never have. No one taught me how." I began to feel sorry for him again. 'Oh Ezekiel, I'll teach you so many things that you never knew before. Things like cooking, cleaning, hygiene, and feelings. I _swear_ that I'll teach you everything I know. You will _never_ be alone again.'

Ezekiel's POV

"OK, then I'll teach you. It's amazing that your teeth are still look good, even though you've never brushed. But who knows how long that will last. I'm gonna make _sure_ you have sparkling clean teeth," Ally said with a determined face. I nodded and came closer to the sink. She got out a new toothbrush for me to use, and showed me how to put the toothpaste on it and brush. I'm happy that she wants to do this for me, and that she cares about my hygiene.

After brushing our teeth, Ally led me to her bedroom. Just like the rest of her apartment, her bedroom is neat and organized. She doesn't have many personal things, but I guess that's what to expect from a student studying abroad. I'm happy that she got one without any roommates. They would be scared if they saw me, and would question Ally if she was out late many times. We walked over to the bed. "OK Ezekiel, I want you to lay down right here." I did what she told me to do and lay down on the bed. She pulled the sheets over me and tucked me in. "Ally, I could've done that. You didn't have to." She smiled. "I did it because I wanted, so you sit back and enjoy be pampered for once." I continue to be amazed when Ally does these kind of things for me. She climbed on the other side of the bed next to me. "Night Ezekiel. See you in the morning," she whispered softly. "Good night Ally." My sweet, precious Ally. Soon my eyes felt heavy, and I entered the land of sleep, following Ally in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Face

**Chapter 2: A New Face**

Ezekiel's POV

I woke up a few minutes before Ally. I didn't get up, but instead just watched her as she slept. She looked so beautiful while sleeping. I can't help but feel a warm feeling wrap around my heart. I wonder what this is? I don't think it's anything bad, but I can't help but think what kind of feeling Ally stirs within me. She's taught me so many different emotions that I never thought I could feel. I slowly brought up my hand and rested it on her cheek. She's so soft and warm, like a blanket wrapped around me. I hope that the new guy won't want to take her away from me. It's better that way.

Ally starts waking up after a few minutes have passed. "Hmm. Oh, morning Ezekiel. Slept well?" she asked in a tired voice. "Yes, I did. Time to wake up now. I don't want you to be late for class." She bolted upright when I said that, knocking my hand down from her cheek. "Oh crap, I almost forgot! Thanks Ezekiel!" She rushed out of the room in a hurry. I got up slowly and walked over into the kitchen. "Ally...do you want me to make you something?" I asked, a bit scared if she would reject the offer. "Thanks, I would _love_ to have something to eat right now. I'm _starving_!" I smiled. I got some bread out of the cupboard and put it in the toaster. I noticed that Ally had already changed and was brushing her hair in the mirror. I turned back when I heard the toaster pop up the bread. I put some butter and cinnamon, just the way I knew she liked it. I put the toast on a plate, and brought it to the table where Ally was currently sitting at. "Thanks, you know how like my toast." She said with a smile. My heart started beating faster. It always does when Ally smiles at me. "When you're at school, don't forget to watch out for the new guy. If he starts bothering you, just tell me. I'll deal with him." "Stop worrying so much, Ezekiel. You're going to give yourself a headache. I know what to watch out for, and I can defend myself if need be. Now I have get going, or I'll be late. Be careful Ezekiel. I'll miss you."

She stood up and walked over to me. She bent and gave me a hug right before she left. I will definitely never know what goes her mind that makes her want to show me such affection. Hopefully, one day I will. I waited until I could her outside the window to follow her. I made sure that everything was locked up before I left. No matter what Ally says, I continue to worry about her everyday she goes to school. I only relax when she's at home the days she doesn't have school, or her classes got cancelled. I just don't want her away from me. It's too much for my heart to be separated from her for long periods of time. She _has_ to be with me, or I'll go mad.

Ally's POV

*sigh* Another day of school. I don't have a good feeling about today for some reason. Maybe it's something about the new guy that's coming, but that wouldn't make sense. I don't even know him, and I fear he's something bad. I shake my head. 'Only way find out is to actually meet the guy.' Once again, I feel Ezekiel's presence behind me. That comforts me a bit. No matter what, it's best to have a bright look at things. Maybe I'll be friends with the guy. Who's to say, but _one_ thing is certain- he will _never_ be my boyfriend. I know I already said I don't really like guys in a _romantic_ sense, but now I don't even look at them as friends anymore. And strangely, I began to feel like this _after_ I met Ezekiel. Maybe I'm developing _feelings_ for him, more than friendship ones.

I walk onto campus and head for first class. As I enter the lecture room, I notice there's a big crowd in the front. I guess it must be the new guy. Wow, he's already popular, and classes haven't started. Ugh, I hate the type of people who just want to be popular. I ignore the crowd and go to my seat in a slight corner by the window, so Ezekiel could see me. I look out to see if I can find him. I never do, but it doesn't stop me from trying. "Hey." I heard a voice next to me speak. "Is this seat taken?" I turn around to see who spoke to me. I saw a new face I haven't seen before. Ah, so this must be Patrick. "Sure, go ahead. No one's stoping ya," I replied a bit bored. I want him to know that he won't get me if he thinks the 'popular guy' act will work with me. I turn my head back to the window, waiting for class to start. "I'm Patrick, by the way. Patrick Grey. What's your name?" he asked, invading my sense of peace once more. "Ally." "Well that's a nice name. So what's it like here? No 'evil teachers', I hope." I was really getting annoyed with him continuing to talk with me. "You'll find out yourself what it's like here soon enough. Now I suggest being quiet if you know what's good for ya. This teacher has a real resentment towards people talking out of turn," I advised him. I really don't know why he came after me when I can already see that all the girls in this class are drooling over him. Why doesn't he go talk with them? Or maybe he thinks I'm a challenge waiting to be cracked. Well, I don't care either way. So long as he doesn't bother me, I. Don't. Care.

Patrick's POV

This girl Ally is quite interesting. I guess she could already see through me. I don't care either way, but it's fun to make girls fall over their feet for me. Getting her to be one of them would only be the icing on the cake. Shouldn't be too hard. I've cracked girls like her within a week. I'll give about that much. _If_ she can last that long. The professor finally shows up and begins teaching.

~Time skip~

Phew, finally that's over with. That professor sure does know how to bore a class! I was beginning to fall asleep. I only noticed that Ally was the only one actually paying attention throughout the entire lecture. As soon as the bell rang, she packed up her stuff quickly, and rushed to the door. 'She must have some job or something, cuz she got outta here fast!' I thought to myself. Well, how 'bout I just follow her to her workplace? That should make things easier for her to fall for me. As I began to run after her, I feel as if I'm being watched. Oh, well, might just be one of the girls I saw this morning. It's not the first I've been stalked by some crazy girls.

I watched as Ally entered a small restaurant. She might be a waitress there. I waited a few minutes before entering the place so that she wouldn't think I followed her. I opened the door, and just as I thought, she was there at the front podium waiting for customers. I walked over to her. "Hey, we meet again. Ally, was it?" She seemed annoyed that I was here, but replied, "Yes. Is it just you, or are the fangirls coming later? I will not have this place crowded with people only here for _you_." I was shocked that she was speaking so coldly to me. She'd seemed much nicer in class. Perhaps it was just a nice girl front she wore for school. "No, it's just me. No fangirls for you to be jealous about." She grimaced. "How in the _world_ do you think I'm jealous about that. I would rather be locked up somewhere far away where I will never see the sun than have any feelings towards _you_." (Suddenly her manager rounded the corner. And immediately an enormous cheesy smile plastered itself across her face) "Please follow me to your table, _sir_," she strained through gritted teeth. I stood dumbfounded. How can such a girl talk to me like that!? I considered talking to her manger, but there was no way I was going to let her know she'd irked me. I walked behind her as she lead me to a table. As I sat down, she handed me a menu. "Please wait for a bit. Your server shall be here shortly."

Ally's POV

What's that guy doing here!? He _MUST_ have followed here when I was leaving campus. Does he _seriously_ think that I'll fall for him? If he thinks I'm at all like the other girls he's dealt with, then he knows _nothing_. The only reason I'm _not_ yelling at him to get the heck out of here is because of Ezekiel and my boss. I can't afford to lose my job over one cocky idiot thinking with his other head. Besides, I know when I get home Ezekiel will help calm me down. He always knows how to comfort me when I'm in a bad mood.

~Time skip~

When it was closing time, I picked up the remaining trash left by the customers, and went to back to change. As I walked out of the changing room, I saw that Patrick was still here. I went over to him and said, "Shop's closing up, _sir_. Please get out before you're accused of loitering past closing time. It is one of our restaurant's strictest policies after all." "My, my aren't we feisty. Alright, I'm going, but I _will_ be here tomorrow." I froze as he exited the door. 'Oh, _heck_ no! He can't be serious! Am I _that_ much fun annoy?! Maybe I should start ignoring him. People like him _live_ for the attention. Deny them, and they go crazy. Maybe that'll knock some sense in him.' I thought in anger. I walk out of the restaurant, lock the door, and head home. As soon as I shut the door, I saw Ezekiel observing me with a concerned look. "Ally, are you alright? You look angry." My annoyance faded when I heard him speak. He can always calm me down with just the simplest of words. "I'm alright, I guess. The new guy, Patrick, came today. It seems like he's the type who just wants attention for himself. Apparently I became his new target to gain affection from since I didn't show interest in him. I think I'm just gonna ignore him. He's not worth my time anyway. Want some more apple pie?"

Ezekiel's POV

I have been angry all day. Patrick keeps hanging around Ally, and I don't like that. It's taking _everything_ I have not to kill him, but I know that Ally wouldn't want that. Ally, even though she doesn't like him, is the _only_ thing keeping him safe from me. "OK, so you don't like him. It's fine to ignore him. Do whatever you want, but still, be careful. He might continue going after you even if you ignore him," I said with relief and a bit of fear. Ally smiled, "Ezekiel, _no one_ can take me away from you. I don't want to be away from you in the first place. You're such a nice person. It's a shame that no one ever tried to find this in you, but thankfully _I_ did. Now, do you want the pie or not?" I nodded yes. "OK, coming up."

We ate and talked in peace, momentarily forgetting about Patrick for the time being. I asked the usual questions, and Ally said the same things, save for what happened with Patrick. I think she knows I'm following her, but she never says anything, so I think that means she doesn't mind. I'm happy that she doesn't. "Hey Ezekiel, I have a question. Can you stay the night again?" Again, she never ceases to surprise me with her questions. "Why? There isn't a storm tonight, so I could go back to the willow-" "That's _exactly_ why I don't want you to leave. I want you _here_, where I know you're safe and warm. I don't want to imagine you by that tree alone. It _hurts_ when I think of you there all by yourself. _Please_, Ezekiel. Come live with me," She interrupted, practically pleading me to stay. I caved in, "All right. I'll live with you. Just please, don't regret your decision."

She had such a large smile on her face that was _beaming_ with joy. I guess she was more worried than I thought when I left for the willow. It's going to be weird adjusting to this, but I know Ally will get me through it. "I will never regret it Ezekiel, _EVER_. Now, time to explain the house rules. 1: You aren't allowed to enter the bathroom if I'm in it, and vice versa. 2: Curfew shall be at midnight at the latest, no matter what. 3: No parties here. Ever. 4: We will take turns with cooking meals. I'm not sure if you can cook much, so I'll be the 'head chef'. 5: You are not to sleep anywhere else but the bed. I won't take any excuses. I didn't mind it the first time. It actually helped me fall asleep quicker, believe it or not. I guess that's all for now. Welcome home, Ezekiel." I smiled as she said the last sentence. I never had a 'home' to return to, just the old willow. Now Ally has let me call her home mine too. "It's good to be home." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm _so happy_, Ally. Thank you _so_ much." I started to choke up with the happiness I felt welling up inside me. She came over and hugged me. "It's no problem Ezekiel. You have _always_ been welcome here. Didn't I make that clear a long time ago?" I leaned into Ally's warm embrace greedily, soaking up everything she had to offer like a desert during a rainstorm. We got ready for bed, and as I lay there beside Ally, I thought just how _blessed_ I was just for meeting her. She..._really_ is a special girl. I hope that I can stay with her forever. With these thoughts in my head, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Emotion

**Chapter 3: A New Emotion**

Ally's POV

It's been about a week since Ezekiel started living with me. We finally got a routine going between us. Ezekiel will cook in the mornings before I go to school, and I cook dinner when I get home. Lunch is weird because I have school while he just stays home. I have the cafeteria lunch sometimes, but now he's starting to pack me a lunch, and gives it to me as I'm heading out of the door. It makes my heart flutter when he does this for me. I told him he didn't have to, but he just shook his head and smiled. I dropped the issue after that.

Patrick also kept bothering me all this week. I did what I told Ezekiel I would do, and just ignored him. This only made him more aggressive with his advances. I could tell Ezekiel was having a hard time restraining himself from mauling the guy, but he did a good job in doing so. As a treat, I would give him two apple pies. He always brightened up when I gave him two instead of one. I think he's getting used to me spoiling him a bit more, too. I guess that it helps that we live together now for that fact.

Speaking of Patrick, he still followed me to work, just like he said he would. He would wait a few minutes after the bell would ring to start heading in the direction of the restaurant I worked. After a week had passed, I'd had enough. Job or no job, I had to get away from this creep. I told the manger that I was quitting because I was being followed by him, and asked her not to tell anyone if they should ask. She understood my concern, and promised to never tell a soul. I managed to find a job in a local food shop close to my apartment. Patrick asked me the next day where was I when I missed work. I just told him this: "You aren't my mom. I don't need to tell you where I've been. Go away. I don't want you anywhere near me, you _stalker_." He looked absolutely dumbfounded and appalled when I told him that. He has backed off quite a bit after that, but I don't think he's completely through with trying to win me over.

"Ally, wake up. You'll get sick if you sleep on the couch. Plus you told me that you had homework due next week." I snapped from my pre-sleep state when I heard Ezekiel's voice. "*_yawn_* Sorry, Ezekiel, I've just been so tired these past few days from work. I have to lift some heavy boxes in the storeroom, and it drains the energy from me." He looked worried. I think I said something in a way that made him concerned for my health again. "Ally, go to bed. You said you were tired. We already had dinner, so just go and get ready for bed. If you'd like, I could get started on your homework now, and you can finish it tomorrow."

'Ezekiel, you really _do_ care about me. So much so that you'd do these things for me.' Honestly, I don't think my heart can take all this kindness that Ezekiel's showing me. It's practically beating a mile per minute. I held out my arms to him. "Can you carry me to bed? I don't trust myself to walk and _not_ bump into things right now." He looked nervous for a few seconds before nodding his head. He gently picked me up bridal style while I wrapped my arms around neck.

'Oh, my God! He's carrying me like a bride or a princess. It's too bad that we're not going out with one another because this would be such a romantic thing for him to do.' Wait a minute. Did I just think it's too bad that we're not going out? But I _never_ have these thoughts for guys! _Ever_! Well, he has been getting by a lot of my usual guy barriers. Does this mean I'm falling for him? Oh God, this is so embarrassing!

Ezekiel's POV

Ally, is that your heart or mine that's beating out of control? You're request is absolutely the most _embarrassing_ I've ever done. As I walked over to the bed, I noticed that Ally had already fallen asleep. She must have really been tired to fall asleep in my arms. The thought brought a blush to my cheeks. Fell asleep in my arms? Why does that seem so much more than what it is? I can't figure this out. These feelings I have for her are so confusing. Will I ever be able to figure them out and tell Ally about them? Even if I do, could I really find the guts to tell her? I sighed to myself. It's best to put these thoughts aside for the moment, and take care of Ally right now. I lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Her sleeping face is so beautiful. I will never tire of seeing it.

I left the room to get started on her homework. I might not look like it, but I know some stuff about Ally's current field of study. It also helps that I've been living for a long time. After a few hours had passed, I finished about half of the homework. I just hope that it isn't wrong and Ally won't have to take more time to fix my mistakes. I packed up her things, brushed my teeth, and got in bed next to her. I think she noticed my presence in her sleep because she rolled over and gave me a hug.

"Don't go. Stay...'Zekiel," she mumbled in her sleep. "I'm not going anywhere, Ally. I'll stay by your side." She must have heard that because a soft smile spread across her face. I guess she's still worried if I'm going to leave her house and return to the willow. I won't Ally. I'll stay right here in this place with you. I'll stay in any place that you're in for the rest of time.

Patrick's POV

The week is up, and Ally hasn't shown any signs whatsoever of cracking. She's really good to withstand me for this long. I wonder if she already has a boyfriend. I would make sense if that was the case. I asked around campus if anyone knew who she was dating. They all said no, Ally has always been single as far as they knew. When I asked her friends, they said the same thing, all the while shooting me hopeful glances. They even told me that she never showed any interest in guys, especially recently. Could she...be...a…lesbian? No...that seemed ridiculous...

No matter, it's weird. She's single, but she doesn't have an interest in dating or guys in general. It explains some things, but if that was the case, I would've figured that out already. Maybe she has a crush on some guy, so that's why she's ignoring me. When I asked her friends this, they laughed at me. "No way. Ally has _never_ seen any guy as even _potential_ dating material. She just comes to school, does her work, then heads straight for home as far as we know."

Ugh, where the hell does she go?! And how the f**k can she resist me?! No woman can ever do that unless they have a serious crush on some other guy. But it wouldn't make sense though. Her friends told me has never had any crushes on guys since high school. She must really be immune to my charm. That's the only reason I can come up with for now. I guess I should give up; it's clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I'll tell her before class tomorrow. Maybe we can still be friends after this. It could be considered a small victory.

Ally's POV

I woke up with Ezekiel's arm around my waist. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. 'Oh God, how did we end up like this?!' I thought in a state of mild panic. As I was trying to find a way out of this predicament, Ezekiel stirred. "Mmm, Ally are you OK? Your muscles are tense," he asked in a tired voice. "Uh...you might...wanna look...down a bit," I stuttered out. When he did, I saw a large blush take away his natural paleness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" he said as he fell out of the bed, releasing my waist in the process. "It's...OK. I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it. It's fine, just forget about it." As I said these words, I felt pain stab my heart. Do I really want that to be the reason? That Ezekiel made a mistake? That he didn't do it out of love...wait...love...

Love. _That's_ what I feel for him. I love him, and I want him to feel the same. I turned my head away. I can't face him now. How am I supposed to tell him? Will he reject me, or just accept it out of desperation to keep me with him? Neither of those options are good. The only options left are for him reject my feelings or accept them.

Ezekiel's POV

As Ally turned her head away from me, I couldn't help but feel worried that I did something wrong. My chest also felt hurt for some reason. I hope that Ally won't desert me; I don't want that. I _want_ to stay with her; I _need_ to stay with her. "Ally, are you mad? Did I do something wrong? _Please_, Ally, tell me what's wrong." I sounded desperate, even to myself, but I didn't care. My main concern was with Ally, not my own problems. They can be solved later. Her head snapped back toward me, as if she came out of a trance and noticed I was still here. "It's nothing. You've done nothing wrong. I...never mind. I'll make the bed, you go get breakfast ready." She gave me a small smile, but it seemed a bit forced.

'Ally, _please_ just tell me what's wrong. You look...sad. You should never feel that way, not while I'm here. Oh Ally.' The thought surfaced to mind. What can I do to help her right now? Suddenly, an idea popped up in my mind. 'I can cook a really nice breakfast! That should cheer her up, surely!' I went of the room to begin cooking. Thankfully, Ally has been using her spare time to teach me how to do basic house things, like cooking and cleaning. I can finally show her the product of those lessons and cheer her up at the same time. I'm so excited!

Ally's POV

As I put the sheets back on the bed that slide off when Ezekiel fell, I smelt delicious food coming from the living room. Wondering what Ezekiel was doing, I quickly finished making the bed and went to him. I entered the room, shocked to see all my favorite breakfast foods on the table. For a moment, I stood still in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he did all of this for me. I guess he saw that I was feeling down from the answers I was giving myself about his feelings for me. I felt my eyes start to water.

'Ezekiel, you might not know my feelings for you, and I doubt you know your own that well, but...this is...' The thought trailed off in my head.

"_Thank you_, thank you so much Ezekiel. You're the BEST! I LOVE this! How can I make it up to you?!" His face was _beaming_ with joy. "N-Nothing Ally. You don't need to do anything. I just want you happy and smiling. Please smile Ally. You're so much prettier when you do." I blushed when he said that I was pretty. 'Does he know what that sentence can mean? Maybe he... _does_ have feelings for me. Hopefully, I can gather courage and confess to him, someday.'

Ezekiel pulled out a chair for me to sit down on, and I took it. My mouth watered as the delicious smells wafted to my nose. "Gosh, Ezekiel, you're becoming a really good chef. I might have to bump you up to 'head chef'. You're getting better than me!" He just smiled and motioned for me to start eating. I gladly started digging in, and within seconds, I was practically _inhaling_ all the food in front of me. Ezekiel just sat there watching me eat with a joyful smile on his face. This is how I want things to be between us: Ezekiel watching over me while I worry about him and teach him things he never knew before. Everyday is new, exciting, and an adventure when I have him.


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering the Past

Here it is, the chapter that tells about how Ezekiel and Ally first meet. I hope that everyone who reads this likes it, and please review! I want to know what you guys think of the story, and don't be afraid to say what you want. I know that not everyone will be thrilled with this story, but please be a little kind. This is the first story I've ever written seriously outside of school. Without further ado, read away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Remembering the Past<strong>

Ally's POV

It's been a week since I realized my feelings for Ezekiel. Right now I'm trying to let him ease into my newfound feelings before I tell 'cause I _know_ he's not gonna know what they are, _or_ what they mean. I spoil and pamper him twice as much now. He was shy in the first place when I did this, but now he's trying to _hide_ from these situations. He never wins, though, because I get depressed if he rejects them, and he doesn't want me to feel as if he's ungrateful for the treatment he receives.

"I'm off for school! I should be back around 4 or 5-ish, if the store doesn't need to be restocked on some items," I shouted on my way out of the door. "OK, be safe Ally!" I heard Ezekiel shout back. I walk to the campus, go to class, and pulled out a book while waiting for the teacher.

"Hey, I heard we're doing a group project this time. Who do you think is going to be grouped with Patrick?" I heard some of the girls talk in front of me, staring at Patrick across the room.

'I don't care, as long as he's not paired with _me_.' I thought angrily. 'Besides, what's so good about him? He's thinks he's all that because he just got transferred and is now the focus of the entire school.' I will never understand the way these girls think sometimes. Give them _one decent looking_ guy, and they gather around like moths to a flame.

The professor arrived a few minutes later. "OK, everyone. I'm sure that you all have heard about the upcoming group project. It'll be due next month, so don't put it off 'til the last minute. The project is on diseases related to the brain. Please nothing on caner, that's the most overused one yet. Discuss how these disease comes about in the patient, the symptoms, and the effects of the disease. They can be psychological diseases. Now I'll call out the groups."

I drowned out the professor's voice while the rest of the girls were waiting for their name to be called in a group with Patrick. After few minutes passed, I heard what group I was in.

"The next group is Ally Green, Patrick Grey, Emma Kalver, and Devin Phillips." I...don't believe it. The guy I most want to avoid is getting lumped with _me_ to do this project with! Ugh, and the worst part is that I can't change them. The professor often (always) ignores the request of changing saying "you won't be able to avoid this in the real world, so get trained now." The bell rang after the rest of the groups were called and we discussed how the project would go. All the girls glared daggers at Emma and I as we tried to listen to the professor's instructions. I ran out of the class and sprinted to the shop, thankful that I had a short shift today. As I ran on, I could hear the faint beating of wings. 'Ezekiel,' I thought with a grin.

Patrick's POV

Well, I guess she _really_ doesn't like me. I didn't really _do_ anything to her. Sure, I followed her to her old workplace and kept watching her there, but that was it. I haven't even _talked_ to her recently! Geez, this girl needs a serious attitude adjustment. Hopefully, though, I can make use of this opportunity to be friends with her. It's just as I always say: grab at the first chance cuz you never know when you'll get another.

Ezekiel's POV

I heard the door slam, and figured Ally must be home. Something must have made her angry because when I saw her face as she'd left the school she'd been scowling harshly, creasing her brow together in a frown. Her expression wasn't much different right now.

"Ally, what's wrong? Did something happen at school? Please tell me, Ally," I said as gently as I could. She seemed to calm down a bit when she heard me. "Oh, I'm sorry Ezekiel. Its just that...I'm getting stuck with that _idiot_ at school for a group project at school! I can't _believe_ the professor would do this to me! Can't he see that I absolutely _hate_ him?!" She slammed her fist on the edge of the table and retracted it quickly with a yelp of pain. "Fudge-nutters!" I quickly went over to her and saw that her hand was bleeding a bit. "Wait here Ally. I'll get the first aid kit. You just go sit down on the couch and explain to me what you're talking about." I exited the room and came back with the kit. I proceeded to treat Ally's wound as she took a few calming breaths before she began talking.

"Patrick was assigned to be in a group with me for a project due next month. I can't change the pairing because the professor is a jerk, and says we should be prepared for stuff like this in the future. I'm angry because he _knows_ that I hate Patrick and would do just about _anything_ to avoid him, heck, I even quit my own _job_ to escape him- but now I have to _work_ with him!" she yelled irritably. 'So, it's him again. I knew that I should've kept a close eye on him.'

"Don't worry Ally. If he tries anything, I'll get him, I swear. I won't let anything hurt you," I said after I finished dressing the wound on her hand. She seemed shy when I said that, but looked incredibly thankful. She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks, Ezekiel. I know that can always count on you to take care of me." I felt proud that Ally would trust me to take care of her. It was hard at first to convince her that I could do it since she was, and is, an incredibly stubborn girl, but I finally managed to do it in the middle of her sophomore year of undergraduate school. "No problem, now go get ready for bed. I'll start dinner from now on until your hand gets better." She nodded and went her room to change while I went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Ally's POV

I'm really lucky to have Ezekiel with me. I can talk to him about a hard day at school without him judging me like my friends would. Maybe I can make a disguise for him so that way he can work with me. I won't have to worry about Patrick, and Ezekiel can watch over me right by my side. Plus, it would be a good chance for him to really get to know the 'outside world'. Maybe he would like it if I showed him how beautiful the city skyline is when it gets dark, or we could go to a theme park and play some of the games.

I walk out of my room in my Pjs and sit at the table. Ezekiel brought in the food shortly after I did. "Hey, Ezekiel. Would you mind if I made a disguise for you so that you could come with me when I work on the project with my group? I don't want to be with Patrick, and something tells me that he'll try and get me to work with him alone. I understand if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion, but-"

"Ally, I would gladly do that for you. You know that I'll do whatever it takes to protect you from anyone or anything,... even myself." He said the last part in such a quiet whisper that I could barely make out what he said.

"Quit degrading yourself, Ezekiel! How many times have I told you that I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, or anyone else for that matter?" I shouted at him. "I don't care what you've done in the past! Sure, it was _bad_, but you only wanted a friend. Stop looking at yourself as if you're a monster! That was **NOT** the Ezekiel I saw that night when I first came here. I only saw you as a person who _desperately_ needed someone to care for him." I began remembering the first time I met him. I had just moved here from Canada...

~Flashback start~

_It was a chilly autumn evening, and I was wandering around in the forest park. I had just moved into my new apartment in a town not too far away from the school I went to. I was walking down the path when, suddenly, my phone rang. My mom had gotten a new phone for me as a parting gift before I got on the airplane to go to America for college. I looked at the screen to see if it was my mom calling me, asking about how I was settling in. I saw a number I didn't recognize, and began to wonder if someone had dialed the wrong number. I didn't see the harm in answering to tell them that they got the wrong number, so I answered._

"_Hello, who is this?" I asked politely into the speaker. The person on the other side must either be really shy, or this is a prank call from a bunch of crazy kids. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked again in the same polite tone as before. After a few moments, I heard a voice speaking. "Hi, I'm Ezekiel." He talked in such a quiet voice that I could barely hear what he said._

"_I'm Ally. Is there something you need? Perhaps you got the wrong number. I didn't recognize it when I saw it, so I thought you might've gotten the wrong person," I said. "No, it's right. This is the right number." I was confused._

_'Did Mom give my number to some relatives incase they wanted to call me, or something? No, she would've told me.' I asked him, "Do you know who I am? As in you actually know me in person?" He was silent for a few minutes and seemed to last forever. "Yes. I know who you are Ally Green. I'm your guardian angel." OK, that's weird. Last time I checked, guardian angels don't call people on phones, but who knows. "All right, my 'guardian angel'. Do I get to see what you look like, or do I just go by the sound of your voice?" He chuckled a bit. "Keep going until you reach the end of the path. Then turn left and keep going straight. You'll see what I look like then."_

_I hung up and followed his directions. I know I shouldn't do this, following the directions of some random who knows my name, but I've been a curious child. And the atmosphere makes it feel like I'm reliving one of my favorite horror movies. By the time I got to the end of the path, the sky was getting dark. I turned left and kept going until I was in a small field. In the middle of it was an erie looking willow tree with gnarly, dead branches hanging down from it. I walked to the tree and sat under it. "OK, I'm here. Do I get to see you now?"_

_I heard a rustling above my head. I looked up, but I couldn't see anything unusual in them. That's when he came out. His long limbs hung limply on his sides as he dropped down from the branches. His whole body was black as midnight, except for his pale-as-a-sheet face. When I looked at it, I was stunned with fear. His eyes were completely red, the size of golf balls, and reminded me of a fly without the weird line pattern on them. He had a large smile that threatened to take over his face, showing all of his sharp teeth to anyone who dared to look. His dark hair hung in front of his face a bit, as if he was trying to hid himself in some small way._

"_Here I am, Ally. What do think of how I look?" he said in that same quiet voice on the phone. I was too shocked to speak for a while. That's when I realized something. His eyes had a vicious, mean look in them, but when I looked deeper, I saw a painful emotion that I would _never _forget- loneliness._

_My shock receded and was replaced with pity. This..._thing _has always been alone. He never had anyone to care about him. How could he deal with this? How could he deal with all the loneliness threatening to crush him? Maybe, just maybe, that's why he called me. To relieve himself of his painful emotion in some way. Mom always told me that people who seem mean at first might actually be very lonely, and that's how they cope with it. The same could be applied to him, right? No, I'm certain. This has to be why he's acting like this._

_Without noticing it, I felt myself stand and rush over to him, embracing him in a warm hug. I remembered myself in him. I was always a loner, an outcast by kids my own age when I was younger, only because I had such a morbid passion with horror related things. I felt his arms reach around me, gentle at first, then they started squeezing the breath out of my lungs. There were faints sounds coming from his mouth, and his body was shaking slightly. I let it carry on for a bit and felt something wet sliding down my cheeks. They were tears. He was crying. I waited a while before I asked him, "How long has it been since someone's shown you kindness?"_

_He stiffened a bit when I asked the question. "N-N-Never. I was never sh-shown kindness. Y-Y-You're the first one who has." he stuttered out through his tears. I felt so sorry for him. He never was given the chance to have friends because of his appearance and others' rash judgement of him. "Well, I can be your friend if you want. I know how it feels to be lonely. You don't have to be alone anymore, you know." He was still for a moment before I felt his head nodding in haste, as if I would retract the offer if he didn't answer fast enough. "Yes. I would be so happy if you were my friend. You'll be my first friend."_

_I smiled, knowing that I would never let him feel lonely ever again._

~Flashback end~

I was panting hard at the end of my rant, trying to catch my breath from shouting at Ezekiel. He stood in front of me in shock of my words. "Never will I let someone put you down, Ezekiel, and that includes you. I _hate_ it when my friends are looked down on, and you're one of them. Don't you _dare_ ever say anything bad about yourself again. _PROMISE_ ME." I was nearly crying at the end of my rant. I looked at Ezekiel, waiting for him to answer.

Ezekiel's POV

I can't believe it. Ally doesn't want me to talk bad about myself? She must really care about me to do that. "OK, I won't do it anymore. I promise," I said. That seemed to have calmed her down a lot. I hesitantly walked over to her to check if she was fine. I heard her voice sounding close to tears near the end of her lecture. I hope she isn't crying, or worse, crying because of me. As soon as I got within arm's reach of her, she pulled me close to her in a tight hug. I felt her body shaking slightly.

"Ally, are you crying? Please don't. Don't cry Ally. What can I do to help?" She shook her head and buried it in my chest. "Let's stay like this for a while," she mumbled. I said nothing and wrapped my arms around her to return the hug. She clung to me as if I would disappear in a snap. I stroke her hair to help calm her and guided her to sit on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be upset. I just thought... that... I wasn't able to be considered something to you. I guess you proved me wrong, huh?" I felt her smile against my chest. "Ezekiel, you have a warm heart. I can hear it beating in my ears. Its soothing. *_sigh_* Now, time to start thinking about a disguise. I need you to look human enough to fool everyone."

I almost forgot she wanted me to be with her while she was working with Patrick. I hope he doesn't try anything while I'm there, or ever really. _Ally is mine_, and I won't give her up to _anyone_. I can tolerate her friends and family because they're dear to her, but anyone else will pay for even thinking she could be theirs. I wonder what this feeling is? I know how it is to feel possessive about something, but that doesn't seem to fit what it comes from. Maybe I... no, I couldn't ask her. I don't feel that unnecessary pressure about telling her what I feel when it's this complicated. I guess I have to figure it out on my own then.

"I can actually change my appearance a bit. It helps when I wanted to hide from other people. I could've been right next to them, and they would look around blindly to find me." Ally looked at me, awe shining in her eyes. "You can do that? How come you never told me? Not that I'm angry, but still, this is amazing stuff. Seriously Ezekiel, is there _anything_ you can't do?" she questioned playfully. 'Never letting you cry. I've failed a couple of times already, even when I say that I'll try not to do it again,' I thought to myself. I would never tell her that though. She would probably say that I'm degrading myself again.

"Could I see it? I wanna be the first one that has ever seen both of your appearances," she said in a slightly hesitant voice. I looked at her and nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated on changing my form. I felt my body changing. My arms grew shorter, my fingertips touching my knees. My wings folded and were drawn into my body. My body color turned from black into a pale white, and my eyes lightened to a light red rather than the blood red color in my natural form, and reduced to mere irises against a white sclera. I looked like what many would say was someone with albinism, though my hair stayed midnight black instead of turning white.

"Well that should definitely fool everyone... hopefully," Ally said with a bit of nervousness. "We'll see when it happens Ally; we just have to wait."


	6. Chapter 5: A Test of Feelings

**To everyone who is reading this story, I really appreciate it. Leave a review if you like it, or hit the Follow/Favorite button to know of the latest updates. I won't bite you if you leave a flame, but please have a good reason to flame. I don't like it when people hate on things for stupid reasons. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Test of Feelings<strong>

Ally's POV

A few days after I found out about Ezekiel's human form, it was time to put it to the test. My group decided to meet up at the library to research what disease we would present. Ezekiel came with me to make sure that Patrick didn't try anything. We arrived at the library just a few minutes after Devin, with Emma following soon after. Patrick arrived 20 minutes later with the excuse that "his alarm was off." I frowned at the lame excuse, but dropped it. It would've been pointless anyway to point it out. We went into the library and took a seat at a nearby table.

"Hey Ally, who's that guy with you?" Emma asked.

"This is my cousin, Ezekiel. He wanted to come see how my life was here in the U.S. and how I was doing in college. He's thinking about coming here, but isn't so sure, so don't pressure him. He's also kinda shy, so don't be offended if he doesn't answer your questions sometimes. Ezekiel, this is Devin, Emma, and Patrick," I explained as I introduced him to my group. I was glad that we came up with a cover story, otherwise I might've been panicking. As I've said before, I'm not greatest actress.

Patrick just looked at him with an unreadable expression before asking, "Hey Zeke, do you have a girlfriend?" Everyone looked at him with an "Are you freakin' _insane_?" look, except Ezekiel. He just looked at me in confusion. "He's asking you if you have someone you love, and you're dating them. And what business do you have asking him, Patrick?" I said as I turned from Ezekiel to him. "You have no business poking your nose into other people's lives, even if you like it when other people pry into yours. Besides, I don't see how that will be beneficial to what we're about to do. _Please_, for once in your life, _focus_ on what you have to do rather than other people. It shouldn't be that hard." He looked at me strangely then backed off. "OK, OK. I was just wondering if he had a good girl. He looks like the type that does."

"Shut up, and get to work. We don't even know what to research our project on. Any suggestions before we go on a mad search?" Devin said. I have to be thankful for people like him, who just don't take crap from anyone. We all thought for a bit when I remembered something.

"Hey, how about Tay-Sachs disease? I remembered that one of my cousins had it when I was in high school," I suggested to Devin.

He thought about about it for a minute before deciding. "OK, that sounds good. And any information that doesn't seem right we can just run by you since you knew someone who had it. Everyone on board? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent. "OK, we're doing Tay-Sachs. Let's get started. Emma and I will find out where the disease originate from and possible treatments, if there're any. You, Patrick, and Ezekiel can figure out the symptoms and the effects of the disease on the person. That sound good with everyone?" We nodded. "Great, now let's get going."

Ugh, I have to work with him even _more_ now! It's bad enough that I have to be in a group with him, but actually having to work together is going cutting it close for my tastes. I refrained from saying anything so that I didn't sound like a whiny child. Might as well get this over with.

Patrick's POV

Well, I never thought that little Ally would be so protective of her cousin. Sure, he may be shy, but he should be able to speak for himself. Heh, I can't believe that she would snap at me for asking if the guy had a girlfriend. I wonder if he even knew what I was talking about. Considering that he was looking at Ally for help, I would guess not. Maybe if I can become friends with Ezekiel that will help my chances in getting to Ally as well. It'll be killing two birds with one stone.

"Come on, Patrick. We gotta head over to the computers." I heard Ally say as I came out of my trance. "OK, I'm coming. Just wait a moment." Geez, why is she so uptight? The project isn't due until next month, so why did we have to get started on it so early? I saw Ezekiel stand up and walk behind Ally.

"Ally, what's Tay-Sachs? I've never heard of that disease." Whoa! No wonder she warned us that he was shy; I can barely hear anything coming out of his mouth! No wonder he didn't know what a girlfriend was. He's probably never even had a _crush_ on another girl in his life! It wouldn't be a surprise if that was the case. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. Ally Green, I swear, you will be groveling at my feet for attention soon enough.

Ally's POV

I smiled sadly at Ezekiel's question. "Well, it's a kind of genetic disease that affects the brain. There's a certain enzyme in the brain called gangliosides that break down fatty acids in the brain. With Tay-Sachs people, though, they don't have that enzyme. The gangliosides build up in the brain and inflate the nerve cells, causing mental deterioration. Children who are born with this disease don't live past the age of five, or seven at most." I finished with a somber tone and looked to the side.

Both Patrick and Ezekiel seemed shocked by this new information. I did tell Ezekiel that I had a cousin with this illness, and I never said it was pretty. It wasn't easy to deal with, knowing that you had a family member that wouldn't be able to have any kind of childhood. Just slowly slipping away to nothing. I shake away the depressing thoughts. Now isn't the time to get distracted by those things.

"...Wow. I'm sorry Ally. I think... you're a strong person. You're still able to go on even with the feeling of losing someone that young in your family." I blushed. Ezekiel can always notice the small things about me. I wonder if he reads my mind at times. He knows that I don't want comfort, but rather, I want others to know that I'm able to go on with life.

"Thanks, Ezekiel. I needed that. OK, now Patrick, research effects of the disease. Ezekiel and I will take care of the symptoms. If you need help, just ask, but please make sure they're relevant to the project. I won't answer anything else."

He just shrugged his shoulders and went looking for research books. I only sighed and went about my business. Ezekiel came with me and helped pick out some good books for my part of the work. Smiling, I worked on the project, answering some of Ezekiel's questions about the disease when he got confused. I gotta hand it to him- he's really smart. Smarter than what he seems. I sometimes forget that he's very observant of his surroundings. It's helpful that he can retain information for a long time; it could help with the project. Seriously, it's times like these when he's just being so helpful that I realize why I fell in love with him.

After working for about another three hours, Devin and Emma found us and said that this was a good time to stop. We talked about what we found, and agreed to meet here again at the same time as this morning. "And just because you may look good in a mirror, Patrick, doesn't mean that you can stare at yourself forever and a day when there's work to be done," Emma said. Everyone laughed at that, and Patrick looked utterly speechless. Absolutely _priceless_. I said bye to everyone and walked out of the library with Ezekiel.

"Hey, Ally!" I turned to see who was talking to me. Patrick, of course. Geez, can the guy leave me alone, or is he stupid? I vote for the latter, personally. "I could walk him back, if you want? Seriously, there's only so much time that you would want to spend with him. Come on, I'll bring him back in one piece."

I stared in utter annoyance. That was the rudest way to say that he would take Ezekiel home, implying that I'm _ditching_ him! I have to knock him down a few notches. "Thank you so kindly for the offer, but Ezekiel is staying with me. We're both walking each other home since it's the _same place_. Now if you would do me the favor of going away if you're talking like this to my cousin, I would be _very_ appreciative," I replied, my voice dripping in sarcasm. _No one_, and I mean _no one_ talks like that to anyone, especially my Ezekiel.

I grabbed his arm and turned, not wanting to hear Patrick's reply if he had any. We practically ran the rest of the way home, (me dragging him more than anything). Once I unlocked the door, I rushed over to the couch. Throwing myself at one of the pillows, I screamed. "Why is that IDIOT _trying_ to make my life difficult? If he would just leave me alone I would be so much happier! UUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed into the pillow, muffling the sound a bit. Why does it have to be like this?

Ezekiel's POV

I closed the door behind me when Ally ran over to the couch and started screaming. Patrick. He's making her angry, causing her to feel frustrated. If only he were gone, Ally wouldn't have to deal with this. Maybe I could just...no. I promised to myself that I would become someone worthy for Ally. Someone who doesn't kill. I gave up that life for her, I won't go back. I _refuse_ to go back to that. Maybe I could scare him off so that he doesn't bother her anymore. I'll ask Ally. She can tell me if I should do something about him.

"Ally, do you wanna talk about it?" She looked up from the pillow she was screaming into. "Sit here Ezekiel; I'll talk," she said in a tired voice. I walked over and sat down next to her, waiting for her to start talking.

"*_sigh_* Well, to begin with, I'm annoyed that he was late for our meeting for whatever reason he had, and then rude to you when you first met everyone, asking if you had a _girlfriend_. Even if that was true, it was still a personal question that people don't randomly he proceeded to act cocky, speaking as if he had the right to ask you that question in the first place. Then he called you that nickname as if you two had been friends forever, and that ticked me off even more. He was fine during the actual research when he finally shut up, but the final blow came when he told me to _ditch_ you so that he could be alone with me. Heh, I didn't think he was that stupid enough to not get the hints of 'stay away from me', but apparently, he is. *_sigh_* Hey Ezekiel, maybe the next time we meet, you could rough him up a bit? Don't hurt him, just makes sure he lays off."

Well, I guess that took care of my question. "Sure Ally, I'll do it. Were you really angered by that? When he said for you to ditch me? I would've understood why since I know that I'm not the greatest company to have," I said in a resigned manner. I know I keep saying that I want her stay with me, but if she's happy with someone else, then I can't take that away from her. As long as she's still willing to have me as a friend, I won't mind.

"Ezekiel, what have I told about degrading yourself?! Stop thinking so pessimistically! You are my best friend. Do you think I'm going to forget that and just go away? Never Ezekiel. I promised I would stay with you no matter what. I see you for who, not what, you are. Do you want me to go away? Please don't tell me that. You're the only person that I've managed to get this close to in my life. If you go away, I'll be a hollow existence. Please, don't leave me." She chocked throughout her rant. I saw something roll down her cheek. It was a teardrop. She crying. Ally's _crying_. Crying for _me_. Because of me. I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"No Ally, I can never leave you. I'm sorry for being so negative all the time. I'm just afraid that _you'll_ leave me one day, and never want to see me again. That you'll come to see me as a monster. I try really hard so that you won't leave me. Please don't cry. I don't know what I can do for you when you cry. Smile, laugh, be happy, _anything_ else but your tears. _Please_," I begged. We clung to each other for dear life. We stayed like this for a while. Finally, Ally broke the a slightly trembling voice, "Hey, you want some apple pie? There's some left over from yesterday." I looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, I would love some."

She let go of me with some reluctance and went to the fridge. She came back with two slices of pie in each hand, set them down on the coffee table, and went back to the fridge. After a few minutes, she came back with two glasses of warm milk and set them next to the pie slices. "Now let's forget all the bad things today and focus on what we're going to do next week." I nodded. Ally was about to say something when she interrupted herself. "Hey Ezekiel, do you want to change back? It's just us two here." Oh, I'd forgotten that I was still in my human appearance. I smiled sheepishly and concentrated on getting my appearance back to normal. After changing back, we talked about what would happen next week. This is going to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Friend?

Hello, readers! I just want to clarify something- though I have Patrick cussing a lot in the story, please understand that I don't cuss. It's just not who I am in real life. There is a reason why he's the only character I allow to cuss, it's cuz he's a freakin' jerk, and I hate him (sadly, he must exist for my story to have the right effect, what authors must suffer!). I just wanted to get that off my chest. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A New Friend?<strong>

Patrick's POV

A week has past since I last saw Ally and her cousin. I realize that I should apologize for my behavior to them. At first, I was angry that she rejected my invitation again, but when I thought about it, it all made sense. She never liked me because I kept acting like a jerk to her. Then I had to screw things up more by being a jerk to her cousin. Today's the day when we're all supposed to meet at the library, so I arrived a few minutes early to see if Ally would come first. I waited for about 10 minutes before I saw her and Ezekiel. I walked over to them. I saw both of them tense up as I walked in their direction. "What do you want, Patrick? I swear if you try making me ditch Ezekiel like yesterday-" "It's not that. I just want to say… *_sigh_* I just wanna say that… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk to you since the beginning, and for being a jerk to your cousin yesterday. Can we start over with a clean slate?" I said. Ally looked at me in slight shock and confusion. She thought over it for a minute before saying, "You're forgiven. Now let's start over. Hi, I'm Ally Green. What's your name?" She introduced herself while holding out her hand to me for a handshake. I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Patrick Grey." She smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. What is this weird feeling in my chest? It suddenly feels really hard to breathe. What the hell is wrong with me? I never feel this way around chicks. Am I… in _love_ with her? No way. Not with this bitch. But if that were so, _why_ I want her attention so badly? I don't normally act this way when people ignore me. I can't believe it. There's just no f*cking way... I snapped back as she broke the handshake to return to Ezekiel's side.

Ezekiel's POV

Ally is a good person. She forgives people if they're really sorry for their actions. She forgave Patrick, even though he's been a jerk to her. I saw a weird look pass his eyes when Ally shook his hand. He came out of it quickly, but looked at Ally in a way I didn't like. I glared at him. That look reminded me of the guys that wanted to take her away from me. I won't let that happen! Ally is _mine_, and mine alone! Devin and Emma came shortly after, and we went into the library. I followed close behind Ally to make sure that Patrick understood that I wasn't letting her go. The group talked about what time we would stop for today and headed off to research. Even though I stuck close to Ally, Patrick didn't seem to get the hint. I guess he thought that I was being shy. That cover isn't helping me much right now. I should have convinced her to add some other things that might help me in this situation, but I guess I'll have to deal with it.

"OK, Patrick, now what have you got so far," Ally asked. He shuffled his papers a bit before finding what he was looking for. "Ah, here it is. I found out that TS kids lose their motor skills as the disease gets worse, and also develop an over-exaggerated reaction to loud noises. Here's some stuff that I wanted to clarify with you about…" He went on talking with Ally about things for the Tay-Sachs research. I helped whenever I could, but stayed close to her. I don't trust Patrick. I realize that I might be saying this too much, but now it seems that he's developed _feelings_ for her. I can't let that happen! Ally can't be with anyone else except **ME**!

Ally's POV

As Patrick and I continue discussing research, my mind wandered back to his apology. It'd been so sudden. After all this time of being a huge jerk, he suddenly turns into a gentleman? Just what is he playing at? Is he still trying to gain my affection just with different tactics? I wouldn't put it past him to do so. But still, that apology was sincere, (I know one when I see it) so I couldn't refuse. One thing that bothered me was Ezekiel. In all the time I've known him, never have I seen him mad, but I honestly think that in a few split seconds that Patrick had shook my hand, I saw anger flash in his... Anger and something else... Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. I feel nothing for that pretty boy and he knows it. Maybe he just feels threatened that my attention would shift to Patrick instead of him. But that's silly. He knows I'll never forget him. I'll ask him about it later at home, when it's just the two of us.

Sighing, I returned to my work, printing out another page of research…

Patrick's POV

I barely paid attention to the letters on the screen as I continued scrolling down to the bottom of the page. My mind was a whirl of thoughts, all revolving around Ally. I _loved_ her? By what the hell was there to love? First of all, she hates me. Second of all, her stubborn personality irks me. And lastly, I don't even know her. Why would a simple smile bring out such a strong emotion in me? Plenty of chicks have done the same, hell, some have even kissed me. I just don't get it. Her looks are ordinary, nothing stands out. Well, maybe her eyes though. They're a nice shade of green, like emeralds. But I've looked at them many times before and never been turned on by them. Maybe it's just…oh who am I kidding? I got nothing.

Sighing, I looked out the window to see a few golden leaves spiral down towards the cement. It was October now, and everyone was getting ready for Halloween. I'd long stopped Trick or Treating, but I still loved a good old haunted house. It was fun to see the cheesy decorations, the flashing strobe lights, and the cheap soundtracks playing from hidden speakers. Out of everything, my personal favorite were the crazy costumes people would wear, especially the monster ones. Something about it all just gave me a warm nostalgia. There was also the Halloween Carnival to look forward to.

Suddenly, I sat up straight as an idea came to me. The Halloween Carnival. I could invite Ally and her cousin to come along. Who knows, maybe we could have a few laughs over a couple of beers. Surely she isn't stiff enough to refuse a drink. Yeah that's it. The only problem was that costumes were required. That might be a turn off.

If anything, I'll be going as a Victorian vampire. It would look both classy _and_ sexy. I honestly wonder what they'd be going as if they accepted. Ally, I have a good idea about, but Ezekiel, I have no clue.

My thoughts were interrupted as Emma brushed past my shoulder with a stack full of research papers. Hey, the more the merrier. "Hey, Emma. Do you want to go to the Halloween Carnival with me?" I said nonchalantly. Her response was almost immediate. "No, sorry. Devin already asked me." I watched as Devin brushed up beside her and shot her a loving glance. "Oh, ok," I shrugged apathetically.

Once again I returned to my desktop screen and printed out a few more pages of the current website I was on. Today is gonna be a long day.

Ezekiel's POV

I continued to stare daggers into the back of Patrick's head while trying to pay attention to Ally as she was explaining more of the disease to me. "Ezekiel, are you even listening? You seem out of it. Look, I know know that the back of Patrick's head is fascinating to you, but we need to focus." Embarrassment made me look away. "Oh, r-r-right. Sorry…," I muttered looking down. Her eyes narrowed at me in disbelief.

I gasped as she suddenly pulled my shirt down to level my face to her's. Her expression was one of annoyance. "Look, what's gotten into you? You're acting strange." I blushed and tried to avoid making eye contact. "Mm, it's n-nothing." This only made her tighten her grip on me. "Don't lie to me, Ezekiel, I know when you do." I started to notice that people were staring at the two of us, as did she. "We'll talk about this at home," she finished irritably, releasing her hold on my shirt collar. 'Oh dear, this isn't going to go well.'

Ally's POV

I wonder what's gotten into Ezekiel. He's acting extremely weird, even _lying_ to me. He's never done that before. I think it started when Patrick shook my hand. He looked extremely angry for some reason. But who knows, maybe he's always looked at Patrick that way whenever he was nearby me. He does watch me all the time. But now that Patrick and I are on good terms, (though they may be shaky), he doesn't have to be so upset with him. Yet, if anything, he looks angrier. I noticed that whenever I would bring him up before Ezekiel would appear to compose himself before he said anything. But the question is- why?

Could it be… jealousy?

~Time skip~

As everyone was packing away their things, Patrick walked over to our table. "Hey, there's a Halloween Carnival this year at school. I was wondering if you and your cousin would like to go." I perked up instantly. "You had me at Halloween! Hey Ezekiel wanna come with?" No sooner had I finished the sentence then Ezekiel started nodding vigorously. Patrick smiled and clapped his hands. "Well, now that we got that settled, where should we meet up?" I thought for a moment. "Hm... How about we meet up at the roller-coaster?" Patrick nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah that's perfect, as long as your cousin's ok with it." We both looked at Ezekiel expectantly. I looked at him in slight trepidation, hopefully he wouldn't shoot down the offer in a rage. But no, his expression was surprisingly blank as he gave his answer. "Whatever works for you, Ally." I sighed in relief and put my hand on his shoulder, and gave him my best smile. "I knew you would agree." "Yeah," he muttered despondently.

~Time skip~

The minute we got home and had the door shut, I immediately strode up to Ezekiel and cornered him against the wall. "Alright, I'm gonna ask you this one question before I let you go, and I want an _honest_ answer. Are you jealous?" I saw him stiffen at the word. "N-N…yes." He looked away. "But why are you jealous? You know that I'm not gonna be taken away from you."

"His eyes, Ally, his eyes! You didn't see them! When you shook his hand they _lit_ up! He has _feelings_ for you!" He was hysterical, tears coming into his eyes. "He wants to take you away! I can't have that! You're MINE! Mine and mine alone! I refuse to have you taken away from me by anyone!"

I just stared at his display. "WHAT?! Patrick. In _love_? With _me_?! That's ridiculous! First of all, he was nothing but a jerk in the beginning! And he only just apologized today! When would he have had time to develop feelings for me!?"

"You showed him kindness!" I rolled my eyes. "But I'm nice to _everybody_, Ezekiel. Why would _that_ attract him?" He hung his head. "That's the only thing I can think of, though. Before he just saw you as a prize to win, but now he's actually _looking_ at you."

"*_sigh_* Ezekiel, I've said this a million times, and I'll say it again. I _LOVE_ having you here with me. I would _die_ if I didn't have you. You're the most precious person in the world to me. Words can't express how much I _LOVE_ having you in my life." Ezekiel just stood there. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. I'm just so worried. You're everything I have to live for. Without you I'm nothing. I _need_ you with me. If I don't, I'll-"

I put my finger to his lips, cutting him off. "And I'll always be here 'til the day I die."


End file.
